Protect
by ZerotheDog
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, he set bombs in a certain room, with a certain fox in it, to explode when it does. When he wakes up, Eggman attacks and he is betrayed by his friends and brother... He leaves forever! What will happen to everyone else? Will he stay with his NEW best friend, or will his old friends change his mind? So I hope you enjoy and Review if you'd like! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Boom

Chapter 1: The Big Boom

Characters:

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream and Cheese

You probably already knew who the characters in this is… Sorry. Off side track. BACK TO THE STORY

A blue hedgehog was running through a maze of broken robot parts and VERY long hallways. With a red echidna, a pink hedgehog with a red Piko Piko Hammer, and an orange fox with 2 tails. They came to 2 different hallways.

"Oh this is just grand!" the red echidna said sarcastically, "which way is it?!"

"Calm down Knucklehead," said the blue hedgehog.

"What do you suppose we do?" Knuckles said, "Huh, Sonic?"

'He is a hot-head but he can be a no-brainer,' the pink hedgehog thought, "How about you use your head, Knuckles?!"

The two-tailed fox just listened to the big argument. 'Isn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?' he thought, 'cuz this isn't stealth!'

"Tails!"

Tails was brought back to the real world to see 3 pairs of eyes looking at him. "Huh?"

"I asked you, what's the plan?" Sonic said.

"O… Oh, yeah, uh… how about we split up?" Tails replied anxiously, beginning to feel sweaty.

"Sounds like a plan then," Knuckles said. Amy just nodded and smiled.

"Ok so it'll be me and Knuckles and Amy and Tails," Sonic said.

'Grrrrr…' Amy had a noticeable frown on her face, which Sonic saw.

'Uh-oh' he thought nervously.

So when they split up, they didn't notice the security camera watching them.

"My plan is going perfectly as planned," an overweight man wearing a red and black suit said evily.

"Hehe… wait a second."

He saw Amy and Tails go the way of the trap. "No! Those inconsiderate... actually, one of them will have to go in the room." He smiled and chuckled like any other villain.

(Tails' POV)

When I was walking down the hallway with Amy, trying to listen for Cream or Cheese, because they're whole mission was to get them back. But when I was _trying_ to listen, all I could hear was Amy grumbling to herself. What I could make out was:

"He does this intentionally. He just doesn't want to be with me. Ohhhh, will I show him!" She was swing her hammer and it hit a button and an alarm went off and a speaker came on and said, "Units A and B go to cell hallway 6. I repeat, units A and B to cell hallway 6."

"heh. Oops." Was all Amy could say before bots came through the doorways.

'For the love of…" thought Tails using his tails to fly up and try to find a way out to look for his 2 friends.

(Sonic's POV)

I heard alarms blaring and saying, "Units A and B go to cell hallway 6."

All me and Knuckles could say was, "Aw. Crap."

(Knuckles' POV)

We heard distant yelling and screaming and something saying "CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!"

So they planned go get Cream and Cheese and help the others. When we got nearer to the yelling, I punched the door down with my fist. The first thing we got was big hugs from a 6-year old rabbit and a dancing chao.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Knuckles!" said the young rabbit.

"Chao! Chao!" was all the Chao could say.

"No problem Cream and Cheese!" Sonic replied with a smirk, "When a friend is in need, I'll always be there to help."

'Show off' Knuckles thought, "Well actually, we have 2 friends in need and YOU'RE not there helping! REMEMBER?"

"Oh! I kind of forgot." Sonic replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

(Tails' POV): Moments before Sonic and Knuckles finding Cream &amp; Cheese

'Hmm… Maybe this is the room Eggman is keeping Cream and Cheese in,' I thought curiously.

When I walked in the door slammed shut making me yelp in surprise. The room was kind of big. When a speaker came on it made my blood turn cold. It was a way too familiar voice that I heard. Eggman.

"Say your prayers fox!" Eggman said as he laughed maniacally. That's when I heard beeping and since I'm an expert at machines and technology, I knew what it was. Bombs!

Then all I heard was a Big Boom.

(Amy's POV)

"You bucket of bolts aren't enough for me and my Piko Piko Hammer!" Gloated Amy, when all the badniks were gone.

"_Amy! Tails! Come in guys! We found Cream and Cheese! Meet us in the part of the map I mark_." Then a big explosion was heard. 

(Back with Sonic and Knuckles)

After Sonic had said their report, they heard an explosion that could be hear miles away. Then they heard Eggman.

**A riddle that is very cheesy or crummy whatever you'd call it is coming up. Sorry! Back to the story!**

"Did you hear that, hedgehog? Somebody got hurt in that! Here's a little riddle for you. You won't be able to solve it, because of your low IQ and your miniature brains. Here it is: could hear that "Miles" away! You'd better turn "Tails" and run all the way to your town you call Mobius." Eggman replied smugly. Then the speaker went off.

**Heh, get it yet? If not, read on…**

"What the heck was that all about?!" Knuckles said.

"What about the riddle, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked worried, "he said someone got hurt! What if it was Amy or Tails?!" Cream started crying.

"Don't worry Cream! Amy and Tails are smart, it was probably a badnik of his." Sonic replied giving his signature thumbs up and a wink. The conversation was interrupted by Amy.

"_GUYS! I found out the riddle! It's Tails! He was in the explosion!" Amy yelled._

"Amy! Calm down! How do you know exactly?" Knuckles asked, rubbing his ears.

"_In the riddle he said 'miles' and 'tails' weirdly, plus he would've said 'tail' not 'Tails'" she said hyperventilating, "DO YOU GET IT NOW?!"_

Sonic thought a moment. The words 'miles' and 'tails' repeating in his head. Then it came to him. It was Tails!

"I'm coming little buddy."

About 3.2 seconds later, Sonic arrived and what he saw was horrifying.

"NO! TAILS!"

Tails was lying there. Motionless.

_To Be Continued…_

Sneak Peak at Chapter 2: My Brother


	2. Chapter 2: The Blame

Chapter 2: The Blame

There were a couple errors, actually A MILLION errors in the last one… Like random sentences… and I kind of put the wrong chapter name… BUT enjoy! Oh yeah! One review! YEAH!

Last Time on Protect-

"I'm coming little buddy."

About 3.2 seconds later, Sonic arrived and what he saw was horrifying.

"NO! TAILS!"

NOW TO THE STORY!

Sonic hurried over to his best friends' side, he put his head to his chest. At first, nothing… Sonic was horrified. Until he heard the beating of his heart.

"Thank god," Sonic breathed. Then Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese walked in, with Amy in the lead.

"Oh no! What happened?!" Cream said worried.

"Eggman. That's what happened!" Sonic yelled, "Let's not stand around while Tails has little life in him!"

"Cool it, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Let's go since we found Cream and Cheese."

Sonic carefully picked up Tails. Tails whimpered from the pain.

"Alright! Let's go!"

**30 minutes later (for the gang but for Sonic 5 seconds)**

"DOCTORS! NURSES! ANYBODY! HELP!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Soon doctors came in the room with a stretcher (I think that's what the beds are called). They took Tails and brought him to the ER.

"_I really hope he is going to be ok." _Sonic thought, sadly, "_It's all my fault, I was supposed to be there to protect him__**."**_

**1 hour later**

"Um, Mr. Hedgehog?" the doctor asked in the waiting room. Sonic sat straight up. Knuckles went home, so did Amy because she had to bring Cream and Cheese.

"Yeah?" Sonic said almost instantly, "How is he?" He was shaky… VERY shaky.

"Well, he's sleeping right now," the doctor began, "but he is in _somewhat _critical condition. He has a broken tail, which will mend in about a month or so. A tiny bit of brain damage, but it's didn't effect anything… bruises, bumps, scars, cuts, the usual. And that's pretty much it. He is one lucky kid."

**By the way, I have tails being 8 years old, just to clarify**

"He sure is… could I see him?" Sonic said hopefully. He really, REALLY needed to see Tails, just to see for himself that he is ok.

"He should be awake by now, so, sure you can!" the doctor said, smiling.

When Sonic arrived, Tail had an IV in, one of those air pressure pump things, **I'm not very… **_**medical**_**ly. **Etc. Tails heard him come in and opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy, how you doin'?" he said in the nicest way he could, which is pretty easy.

"It hurts," Tails whined, groggily. He shifted in the bed and let out a painful whimper. **Tails has a little kid personality, just so you know.**

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Sonic warned, "It'll hurt, so don't move too much."

"When can we go home?" Tails asked, showing big, teary eyes at him.

"_Aw man! Don't do that!" _Sonic thought, "_Anything but that."_ (**Sonic is vulnerable to that**) "Well… I'm not sure."

Just then the doctor walked in, "How're we doing?"

"Better! That means I can go home!" Tails said, happily getting up painfully, but trying to hide the pain.

"I don't think so buddy." Sonic replied, putting Tails back in the bed.

"Aw! But when can I leave?" Tails whined.

"Just because bud." Sonic would be staying here anyways.

"Well, you just have to sleep up to 6-7 hours and you'll be able to go!" the doctor said, comfortingly.

"Yay! Well, I'm going to go to sleep now!"

"Cya buddy! I'll be in the waiting room."

When Sonic got into the waiting room, Tails was already fast asleep. Then there was a commotion outside. Amy ran into the hospital.

"I thought I'd found you here." Amy said, relieved, "But Eggman is attacking and he's inching his way here with a mob of robots!"

"Why does that not surprise me…" Sonic whispered, "Might as well go."

Too late. There were bombs hitting the hospital. Luckily, everyone evacuated to the safe zone, somewhere in Mobius. All except for…

"I'm gotta go get Tails! Be right back," with that Sonic sped off, with Amy frustratingly smashing robots.

About 4.7 seconds later…

"Tails?" Sonic opened the door to a room. He found debris EVERYWHERE… "Tails? Tails! Where are you?"

"Sonic? Is that you?" came a shaky reply.

"Tails?"

"Sonic! What the heck is going on?!" Tails came out of a cupboard, terrified out of his fur. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief seeing his little brother, safe and sound.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" Sonic yelled over the battle of robots.

"What I'm confused about… why would he attack here?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Well… actually… I don't know, but let's get out of here!" Sonic replied quickly.

"_Not so fast, hedgehog_!" came a voice, literally, nobody wanted to here.

"Uh oh!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

_**BOOM!**_

That's when a robot came crashing through the roof, right above them...


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for Sanity

Chapter 3: Fight for Sanity

**Sorry, I've been away for a while… but here's chapter 3! Here we go!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to SEGA. (How much I wish to own Tails!) Except the upcoming character that will show up soon!**

(Starting from last chapter)

"Uh-oh!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"I will defeat you once and for all, Sonic," Eggman shouted.

Sonic laughed, mockingly, "I'd like to see you try, Egghead! I'm the fastest thing alive, have you forgotten?"

Tails rolled his eyes from where he went to hide, even though Sonic was his best friend and brother, he was still annoying. He couldn't help Sonic because his blaster, he brought with him on the mission, was obliterated. So had his pride…

"Meet the Exterminator!" Eggman smirked. **(I suck at names… sorry…)**.

"What does it do," Sonic asked sarcastically, "Oh wait, let me guess, _fail_?" He laughed at his own joke.

'_Why don't you just destroy it_?' Tails thought, bitterly. His mood had changed for some odd reason.

Eggman scowled, "Let's just say it shoots stuff." He pressed a button and it had a bunch of rockets.

'_Told you Sonic_,' Tails thought, matter-of-factly. Then he heard his name being whispered.

"Tails," Sonic whispered, "Get outta here! _Now_!" Tails was about to object but thought about the condition he was in. He sighed in defeat, getting ready to bolt out.

Sonic decided to distract the bot so Tails could get out.

"Hey Dumb-bot!" he called, "Over here!" He bolted to the other side of the room… well rooms because the hospital is almost destroyed.

Tails seeing the moment, ran. But sadly, another bot came out so he skidded to a stop and fell on his bottom. He winced at the pain, but didn't decide to cry out, because it would make him look like a wimp.

"Nice try," Eggman said, "You can't escape this time, not alive at least."

Tails glanced at Sonic, for once he saw fear. He frowned, but then smiled. He was going to be brave!

"You forgot that I'm smart," he said pointing to his brain, "I can think of ways to get out!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Eggman scoffed, "Exterminator 2.0, destroy the fox!" E-2.0 had lasers instead of missles.

Tails saw on the neck was a red button. He rolled his eyes, Eggman was dumb, but not that dumb. He flew up a bit but then fell because of his tail that was sprained. But he had another idea. Using debris. He was great at baseball, so he could do this too. He grabbed a few big pieces and jumped onto the bed. He took aim and threw one, it clonked the robot on the head.

"Second times the charm!" He threw the second one and it took out the eye. He flattened his ears. Then came his last one.

"Third times the charm?" He chucked it and _finally_, it hit the button!

"Yes!" Tails cheered, while jumping. Sonic destroyed the other robot.

Eggman chuckled, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Wha-?" Tails was going to say 'What do you mean' but the robot interrupted him.

"Self-Destruct, mile radius," it said in a monotone voice, "in 5 minutes."

Sonic face-palmed himself and glared at Tails, which Tails saw it was full of hatred, was he seeing it? No. He did hate him. Tails' tails and ears drooped. Then his ear twitched in annoyance.

How was he supposed to know?! Tails grumbled something inaudible and ran out of the hospital, he decided to ignore Sonic's shouting. He did hear Eggman say, "Well, I have devious plans to work on!"

Tails saw all the destruction in the hospital. But he didn't stop to see the wrecked up scenery, he kept on going. He was ignoring the pain. All his memories that were trapped inside him spilled out, and he lost the fight for sanity. He heard all the names the other kids called him. _Freak_. _Mutant_. _Abomination_. And more. He let all his tears out. He found himself back in the Great Forest where he spent most of his life.

"It feels good to let all your feelings out," Tails muttered. Then he heard a big explosion, he looked behind him and saw nothing was left of the hospital. He slowly sat down, exhaustion taking over his body. He fell asleep against the tree.

His dreams was full of hatred, sadness, and loneliness. He woke up and saw he was still in the Great Forest. Now, he was even more mad, but most of all, sad. He was thinking Sonic would come to find him, but of course, like in his dreams, he had abandoned him. Then a thought came to him.

"I'll never go back," he told himself, then his belly growled, "Time to find the berry bush that was here 5 years ago." He walked around to find the bush, after 10 minutes of walking around, he found it!

Tails brightened up a bit, "Huh. Still here?" He sat down and grabbed a few and ate them.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing?" he wondered.

**(Sonic and Gang)**

Sonic woke up to pounding on his door.

"Probably Tails coming home, _finally_," Sonic muttered. He walked to the door and found everyone there. Knuckles, Amy, Cream &amp; Cheese, and Ms. Vanilla. They walked in.

"Well I guess you can come in!" Sonic said sarcastically, "Did you guy see Tails?"

Amy walked up, "When I was helping pick up the town, I saw Tails running."

Sonic eyes widened, "Did you see where he went?"

"No," Amy sighed.

"What?!" Sonic sputtered in disbelief, "Why?"

"He needed alone time, I guess," Amy shrugged, "So he didn't come back?"

"Of course not, why would I ask?!" Sonic said.

"Calm down guys!" Cream said, "We can go find Tails!"

"Yes," Vanilla agreed, "Cream, Cheese, and I will check the park."

"I will check the town!" Amy said.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Let's check the Great Forest." Knuckles nodded in agreement.

They all left with communicators that Tails made them and bolted off.

Sonic had arrived at the entrance of the Great Forest, Knuckles coming in from behind.

"If we can't find him here," Knuckles began, "Let's get the Chaotix in this."

Sonic sighed, "Fine." They weren't _that_ great with their job, but they were the next resort.

Then they began their search, "Tails! You hear buddy?"

**(Back with Tails)**

Tails heard distant shouting.

"Tails!"

Tails' eyes widened, "Aw no!" He looked around frantically, and looked at a little hole at the foot of the tree.

"That's easy to fit in!" He squeezed right through. He brought a few berries, luckily he didn't leave a trail of berries or footprints.

The shouting got closer and he could tell who it was.

'_Sonic and Knuckles_,' he thought, '_Of course_.'

Then they had passed without suspecting a thing.

"Might as well stay down here and take a nap." With that said, he fell asleep.

Sonic got scared, "It's no use! We can't find him!"

Knuckles was taken aback, "You've never called quits before!"

"I didn't say we'd quit!" Sonic snorted, "We still have resort two." Then dashed off, with a grumbling Knuckles behind him.

Finally, they got to the agency. Really it looked like a shed. Sonic was hesitant, but knocked.

"I got it!" a voice shouted. When the door opened a bee was there, "Who is it… Oh hi Sonic! Knuckles."

"Who is it Charmy?" another voice shouted.

"It's Sonic and Knuckles!" he shouted back. Then a crocodile, known as Vector, and chameleon, known as Espio, walked up to them.

"What do you need?" the crocodile asked.

"Long story short, we can't find Tails," Sonic said, quickly.

"And you need us to help? Espio asked.

"Well, yeah," Sonic muttered, "So you don't want to help?"

"Of course we'll help!" Vector said, waving his hands back and forth.

"Then let's go!" Knuckles growled. Dashing off already.

"Where are we going?" Vector asked.

"The only place I know Tails would go to is The Great Forest," Sonic said, "We checked there, but it doesn't hurt to check again!"

"Ok let's go!"

The 4 Mobians ran off to the Great Forest.

**(With Tails)**

Tails blinked his eyes open and yawned. He forgot where he was but suddenly remembered what had happened. His stomach growled.

"Dang it!" Tails muttered, "I'm out of food!" He climbed out of the rabbit burrow and brushed himself off. He never went far into the forest so he decided to do just that.

He was walking for about 10 minutes, and he found an apple tree!

"Finally!" Tails bounced. He twirled his tails together and flew up and grabbed the red, dangling fruit. He also saw a bunch of flickies flying about.

"Hi Flickies!" Tails waved. The birds chirped back their hello. But one flicky went up to Tails and was chirping like crazy. It was pointing into the forest. He strained his ears to listen and he heard talking, _familiar_ talking.

'_Sonic, Knuckles_," Tails thought to himself, '_And the Chaotix? Great. Why'd he bring _them _into this_?!'

"Psst!" a voice hissed.

"Huh?" Tails looked around and then spotted golden irises in the bushed.

"Come over here!" it whispered again. Tails flew down and _cautiously_ walked to the glowing eyes.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered.

"My name is Holland, but just shorten it to Holly!" 'Holly' walked out and revealed a grey wolf, with a big bushy tail. She wore a big t-shirt, which had a Moon in the center, but no pants. She also had a necklace, in the shape of a heart that had the words best-friend. (The ones where you give one half of the necklace to a friend).

"Holly?" Tails said, "Why did you call me down here?" Tails couldn't stop looking at her because… well, she's _beautiful_, in his book!

"I heard the shouting and it seemed like you didn't want them to find you," she said, smiling.

"H-How'd you know?" he stuttered.

"I have this power where I know what others are feeling," she winked at him.

'_Aw crap._' Was the first thing he thought. She knew how he felt about her already.

She rolled her eyes, "Follow me…" She didn't get his name.

There was a pause and Tails shook his head, "Oh, I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!"

"Tails," she finished. Holly bolted through the bush. Tails glanced behind him and saw the bushes rustle. He follow his new friend.

**(W/ Sonic)**

Sonic, Knuckles, and the Chaotix had been calling for the fox for a while. Espio scouted ahead, Vector went with Charmy down a different path, and, of course, Sonic was stuck with Knuckles.

Sonic sighed in boredom. Finally Espio came back along with the other two.

"I saw Tails," Espio reported. He waved his hand to follow. That's what the rest did.

When they got to the bush Tails disappeared in, there were footprints in the mud. Sonic nodded to the others and the 5 animals followed the trail.

**(Back with Tails… Starting to get annoying, huh?)**

Tails followed Holly throughout the forest and finally got to a treehouse in a big pine tree. She also painted it a dark green color, for camouflage.

"Wow!" Tails said amazed. For his age **(8 if you forgot)**, he was amazed.

"Yeah. M-My dad helped me, before…" she trailed off for a second, "Eggman's attack."

Tails nodded, "Do you have your mother?"

Holly looked up, "Oh yes, her name is Ayame!" **(It's Japanese for **_**iris**_**, if you were wondering)**.

Tails nodded and looked up, "How do we get up there?"

Holly smiled, "It's secret, but _don't_ tell anyone, and follow me!" She stalked over to a rabbit burrow and crawled in, with Tails behind her.

He was amazed. There was a ladder on the inside that led to the treehouse. They climbed up and he was even more amazed! It was _huge_! It was furnished, had many games, and even a scouting area. **(It's like on a pirate ship, the top where you yell 'land ho!' Do you know what I'm talking about? I suck at explaining! XD)**

"How'd you… What…" he was lost for words.

Holly giggled, "My dad, Zak, he was a construction worker. So he taught me some of that!" He stared at the scouting area.

"What's up there?"

"Well, if Eggman ever attacks, I'd look from up there and if there are robots, there's these EMP guns I shoot at them!" She rubbed her hands mischieviously. Tails rolled his eyes, she was just like Sonic!

Then he froze. Sonic? He might've saw him! Aw, no, NO, _NO_! If he does… oh god. He'd feel his wrath for exploding the hospital. Welp, goodbye world!

'_Kill me now_!' he thought nervously. Then he realized Holly was waving her hand in his face, "Huh?"

"I said, do you want to use paintball guns to shoot at those people who were following you?" she asked, "Also you started getting scared."

"Oh." He replied. But then he smiled, "Yeah!" _Payback_! But for what? He was confusing himself. She handed him a dark green paintball gun and she had a black one.

"Let's go, Tails!" she jumped happily. She started climbing up with Tails in tow. At the top was cool! You could see _everything_! Even the edge of the forest! Tails felt something on his head. He looked at Holly and saw that she had an army hat on her head. Which Tails saw he did too.

"Now we're ready," Tails smirked. Finally they saw 5 of Tails' friends walk out. He could just hear what they were saying.

"Well, where now, Espio?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. Like usual.

"Well, the trail stops here," the chameleon answered.

"I can't believe were wasting our time finding an 8 year old," Knuckles growled. That hurt Tails more than his wounds in the explosion. His heart broke even more when the Chaotix nodded. He stared at Sonic for an answer.

"Well, it's _kind of _true," Sonic muttered. Tails jaw dropped, "but I'm still finding him and giving him a punishment. I guess."

Tails was angry at his friends now. He stared at Holly and saw her with a solemn face. But he smirked and she smirked back. They aimed their guns and…

_POW!_

A red paintball hit Sonic on the head! The two kids could help but giggle.

"What the?" Sonic touched his head and brought it down and it showed red paint.

Knuckles shook his head. But a yellow paintball hit him! **(I never went paintball shooting, but it's my dream to do that! Is the paintballs different colors?)**

Now he was fuming, "WHO'S THERE?! COME OUT, COWARDS!"

Holly handed Tails a paint grenade. He grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed it and then chucked it. He nearly laughed out loud when Charmy went up to it.

"Hey what's thi-" he didn't finish because it exploded in all of their faces!

They couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing. But that was a terrible mistake, because they heard it and looked up. They ducked in time.

"Time to make out great escape!" Holly whispered. She and Tails went down the latter and out of the hole. Luckily, Holly made a note saying, '_GOT YOU! THIS IS PAYBACK!' _and they left into the forest without them noticing.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Tails asked, "Where are we going?"

"Oh yeah! Would you like to stay at my house for a while?" she asked hopefulness lighting up her pretty, golden eyes.

Tails brightened up, "Yeah! I'd like to!" Holly's heart skipped a beat (in a good way though)! They had the same feelings for each other.

Holly grabbed Tails' hand, which made them both blush a crimson red, and bolted off in the direction of her house. It was in the forest.

"Why do you live in the forest?" he asked.

"Where my house is," she began, "is where my mom and dad met!" Tails nodded in understanding. They finally got to Holly's house. It was pretty big; it was a dark white color, with a brownish roof. It had a playground in the back, and a tire swing on an oak tree in the front. On the tire swing was a little black wolf.

"Who's that?"

"He's my 4 year old brother, Fang!" she exclaimed, "The name sounds fierce, but he's a nice kid! FANG!" The little wolf looked over and brightened up at a new face. He ran over and jumped in the arms of Holly.

"Hey, little bro!" Tails heart dropped at that. Sonic called him that. But Sonic betrayed him! "This is Tails the Fox! My new best friend!"

"Hi! I'm Fang the Wolf!" he squeaked, "You look familiar… weren't you with… um… Sonic?"

"Uh," Tails paused, "That's my past…"

An older female wolf walked out, "Oh! Holly, you didn't tell me we had a visitor!"

"Sorry mom!" Holly looked down.

"Hello, I'm Ayame Sasaki! These are, you probably already know, but Holly and Fang Sasaki!" **(I got that last name from the internet!)**

"Hi, I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails!" the fox responded.

"Well come on in, Miles… or I mean _Tails_," she corrected. They walked in, with Fang bouncing behind Tails. Then Fang bolted past and stood in front of the door.

"This is the Sasaki House!" he announced. Tails couldn't help but giggle.

Ayame turned to Tails, "We're having dinner soon and you probably want to stay here a while?" Mrs. Sasaki reminded Tails of Ms. Vanilla, with the calm voice and happy attitude.

Holly looked at him happily.

"Yup!" he responded, "Probably for a long time too…" Ayame was shocked to hear that but calmed down. She smiled in understanding.

"Where's your family?" she asked, kindly. Which Tails wasn't expecting.

Tails froze for a second. He didn't know what to say… but the glare of hatred Sonic gave Tails to conversation Sonic had with his friends made Tails figure his answer. He replied it quietly.

"I don't have a family…"

**Oh my jiblets! Tails doesn't have a family now?! PLOT TWIST! So was this one great? I changed the description a bit too… didn't like it at first. **

**But I will have Chapter 4 up soon. Starting it now! Might as well tell you the title. It's called ****Chapter 4: Bad Dreams****! Oh snap! That sounds really interesting to me… Sorry off topic but there will be TailsxHolly… I don't know how to mix those up.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and whatnot! YOLOOOOOO! XD**


End file.
